Same Mistakes
by CarmenGirl
Summary: Changes will happen over your lifetime, they will gradually improve you as a person. Positive or negative, your perspective shifts. But these are the changes of once in a lifetime, that completely change you into someone new. This is the change of Peach.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, you feel for something new. It may come to you at any given moment. From the moment you wake up, to when you go to sleep, you look outside; you're alone with your thoughts. At any moment, you will want to do something new and out of the ordinary. Your life can be a perfect routine, but you will want to try something new. And it's okay, go do it yourself.

"As long as habit and routine dictate the pattern of living, new dimensions of the soul will not emerge."-Harry Van Dyke

Peach woke up to the faint wind coming from her window. April was certainly one of her favorite months of the year. All the snow was slowly melting away and everything is given life again. The grass returns to its original state, while the birds come back from the south. Flowers grow where there was no life, and everything seems to be fixing itself again. She removed the sleeping mask from her eyes, and looked outside her window. Her room was what she described "her paradise". The walls were a cream color; the floor made out of white marble, her bed was her favorite color, rose quartz pink. Her long nightgown was a silky white that dragged itself across the floor. She put on her slippers and decided, for once, to look outside. She always woke up and headed straight downstairs. But something seemed different today. She stealthily looked through the window and looked towards her royal garden. Workers were arduously plowing through the weeds, watering the flowers and making sure everything looked gorgeous. The wind blew faintly, feeling a slight breeze cross her. Her long blonde hair was moving gently with the rhythm of the wind. A couple of the workers looked at her, perplexed as to why the princess of the mushroom kingdom was actually taking her _time_ to _admire_ their work that usually went unnoticed. Peach enjoyed the moment of peace, as everything seemed to embrace her and put her in a state of mitigation.

A loud knock came from the door, and Peach's mentor, Toadsworth burst through.

"Morning Princess, it seems that you are enjoying the works we have been doing to the royal garden, are we?"

"Indeed, I like the idea of change to the garden as spring just settled in. It's going to look beautiful!"

"Indeed it will be. Now, shall I remember you that Prince Marth of Akaneia is coming at 10:30 to take you to Princess Zelda of Hyrule's morning banquet?"

"Oh yes! Toadsworth, you don't have to be so formal. You've known them for years, just call them Marth and Zelda." Toadsworth grunted softly as he walked out of the room, leaving Peach to get herself ready. She usually had someone to do that for her, but she dismissed them all. She glimpsed back to the garden, and the scenery in the background. Mountains all over the kingdom, the village bustling with energy and life outside of the palace walls that she could hear. She took a deep breath, turned around and decided to get ready.

Marth's black Porshe rustled through the streets, leaving behind it gossipers of the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth had a plethora of vehicles that amazed many habitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, but this was one that had not been seen before, which awoke much babbling among the citizens. Loud music emerged from the car and the sunroof was down while he drove through the streets. When he reached the gates of the palace, he turned down the volume of the music. A voice emerged from the speaker while a camera recorded him.

"Who is this?"

"Marth, come to pick up Peach?" he asked. The voice from the other side huffed out a breath, while the golden gates opened. Marth thanked the voice, and drove towards the palace. When he got to the entrance, Toadsworth was waiting for him.

"On time again, Mr. Lowell! I see you've been working with punctuality, correct?" teased Toadsworth. Marth was always on time, except one time he was stuck in traffic, but since then received jokes on end from Toadsworth. Even if he seemed annoyed, he enjoyed the small talk between the two. Marth chuckled and walked out of the car, in a dark blue fitted jacket, matching trousers, a white shirt and a rose quartz tie, to match with Peach. He lowered his brown Ray Bans when he heard faint footsteps from the main stairs of the palace.

Peach wore a pale pink tank top, a dark blue short skirt and a golden belt around it. She also wore pale pink flats with golden finery. Her hair was in a bun, and she smiled happily at Marth who stared at her in awe. Marth kissed her on her forehead and hugged her by the waist. Peach giggled lightly at the cheesy action.

"I'm amazed as to how you both even matched for the occasion without telling the other! What a perfect couple you two. Now, go on! I don't want you two to be late for Princess Zelda's event!" Toadsworth said while ushering the love birds back to the car. Marth opened the door for Peach and both got into the new Porshe. Both waved goodbye as they drove outside of the palace. Peach kissed Marth while at a red light.

"Hows your morning been, babe?" Marth asked, eyes fixated on the road.

"Pretty peaceful if you asked me, everything looks so nice today. Wonder why I just never seemed to look."

"Ah, I see. Did it hit you that there's more to life than your phone?" Marth teased. Peach laughed and punched him in the arm softly.

"Ah, excuse me? You probably use your phone as much as I do! You can't blame me for something we both do a lot." Peach then looked at Marth, took off her seatbelt and she poked her head out of the sunroof. Marth looked at her quite frightened.

"Peach, what the hell are you doing? Get back here and sit down!" he said while looking towards and the road.

The wind grazed her neck, her face felt refreshed while she looked towards the mountains of Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom. Cattle walked around the pastures of the Hyrulean fields, farmers were picking their land and the blue sky illuminated the surroundings. She sighed and sat back in her seat.

"As much as I love and I let you do everything you want, please don't do that ever again. I actually want to get to places with _two_ people inside my car, and not one? Would much appreciate it." Marth said sarcastically. Peach kissed him on the cheek and sang to her heart's content to the music Marth's car was playing.

When they arrived to the Hyrule Castle, they were greeted by the guards who were awaiting the attendants of the party. People from far and wide came to the morning brunch, everyone in their fancy summery outfits and everyone had a smile plastered on their face. Marth gave the keys to one of the guards to park the car. As Marth spotted Ike amongst the crowd, he gave Peach a quick kiss on the lips as he told her he was going to meet up with his best friend. She smiled as he walked enthusiastically towards Ike. Suddenly Zelda came up from behind her and gave her a hug.

"Guess who it is…!" Peach turned around and saw her best friend and turned around to give her a hug.

"Zel! I love what you did with the place!" Peach commented as she looked around the palace of the Princess.

The room was a mixture of green and gold, earthy colors coming from every corner of the room. The floor gleamed with white gold marble, hints of green in between the two colors. The palace walls were olive green, shining against the morning sun, which hit with all its power. Typical hyrulean flowers were on every table, white crisp clean table cloths, with gold thread woven into them. The tables had little names written on cards, Peach and Marth located with Zelda and Link, along with Samus and Snake. Zelda lead all the guests to the royal garden, who chatted amongst themselves. Glasses of champagne were heard, wine was poured into cups and workers in black and white paced among the guests to serve food. A chiming of a glass was heard.

"Attention!" Zelda spoke up. Loud voices quieted at the sound of her voice, everyone faced her. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming this morning. Now, everyone is asked to go to the dining hall, everything is set. Hope everyone enjoys!" she ends it off with a smile as everyone proceeded to walk into the dining hall. The dining hall was immense; the door leading to the patio was opened so the garden could be observed. The guests sat in their respective places, Peach and Marth as well. While Zelda walked around talking to the guests, Samus and Peach talked amongst themselves.

"So, how's Marth?" Samus asked.

"He's been doing great! He told me he's been planning to take another class of swordsmanship and horse riding, so it's been good."

"Honey, I meant the _relationship._ You told me you guys had a couple of fights, so how's it now?" Samus adjusted her white sundress.

"It's fine, honest! We've been better than ever. You know how relationships are with fights, it's inevitable. But hey! Tell me how are you and Snake? You two have been together for quite a while."

"It's been great. We have our moments but so far so good too. I still can't believe you've been dating Marth for two _years_ , do you still remember when you met him at the smash mansion? Truly something unforgettable, now look at you with a promise ring and all!"

"Ah, it certainly was." She laughs as she looks at Marth, who seemed to be in a very spirited conversation with Snake. She takes a glance at the ring, which had a dark blue gem and pink gem separated by a slim golden bar, which had the word _forever_ on it. She truly was the happiest.

The food is then served, everyone enjoyed as the girls laughed it all off over a glass of red wine.

After it all ended, Peach said goodbye and Marth and Peach were on their way back to the mushroom kingdom.

"Wanna go out for dinner tonight? We can get some sushi at this bar I really like."

"Sure! Just let me change into something nicer please?"

"Babe, we've been dating for two years and I've literally seen you in everything you've ever worn and not worn. Why?"

"I just want to get ready, gosh" she scoffed as she gave him a kiss. He laughed and kissed back.

After arriving to the castle, the couple went to the high end area of the kingdom, having dinner at a bar with sushi and some liquor. People stared at them, starstruck and other even took photos of the couple. In a matter of minutes, pictures of them together were all over Twitter and news outlets reported their whereabouts. Later that night, Marth dropped Peach off at the castle. Peach then opened her window again, revealing the stars that shined and the moon that glimmered in the darkness of the night. Peach then got up and went downstairs.

The palace corridors were pitch dark, as shadows invaded every single object in the palace. Everyone was in their respective rooms, the castle being deserted. The pouring silence embraced Peach, who silently paced around. The grand ballroom was dark, only illuminated by the moon through the pristine windows. The chandelier stood above the walls, reflecting the moonlight. Her footsteps were the only noises omitted across the palace, and as she kept walking across the halls she kept thinking. There was a door at the back of the royal kitchen which led to the place where she wanted to be outside. She quietly opened it, and her delicate pink slipper touched the pale looking grass in the middle of the night. The wind blew lightly, moving her hair from side to side that caressed her face every time she made any sort of movement. She kept walking until she got to a place with pine trees and ferns decorating the little area. There she looked at the majestic blue aura that emitted from a grand mechanical structure. The portal was locked and it had not been opened for a long time.

 _"What's this?" asked the timid voice of a fragile little princess. Peach stared in awe to the grand portal._

 _"This is a portal, and with it you will be able to do anything you want to do!" replied in a sweet voice the king of the mushroom kingdom. He held his daughters hand as they both contemplated the portal._

 _"Really? Like what?!" the young Peach exclaimed._

 _"It can take you to places you've never been to." Peach opened her mouth in shock and bubbling excitement a typical six year old would have._

 _"Will I go through here one day, Dad?"_

 _"Absolutely."_

Peach sighed as she looked at the deep blue aura of the portal, and walked back from where she came from.

 **Welcome back.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **CarmenGirl.**


	2. The Party

A change of plans always seem to be imminent in a world that can be so unpredictable. We go living day to day with what we have, unaware of what will happen in the future. Every decision we take in this very moment will affect the way you will be living tomorrow and what will become of your future. And even if the future seems to be dark, somber and unknown, what are you waiting for?

"Intelligence is the ability to adapt to change."- Stephen Hawking

Peach jolted from bed as her phone rang incessantly on her nightstand. Daisy's profile picture showed up on her screen.

"Good morning sleepyhead! Are you ready to do some fun activities today?"

"Daisy, it's early and I want to go to bed. Call me later could you?" groaned Peach. Daisy scolded her through the phone and told her to get ready as they would be going shopping and later for some dinner.

"As much as I would love to, I have plans tonight with Marth."

"I know you love him, but you also love me. So get ready!" Peach protested for a while, but Daisy was quick to respond. "Come on, I know you see him every two days or so. One day won't make a huge difference!" Peach knew there would be no way to change Daisy's mind so she got up and texted Marth that she would postpone their dinner for another day, to which he agreed. She was so happy that he wasn't a petulant child when it came to cancelling plans. It was something she truly was grateful for.

As Peach put on her nude heels, Daisy busted through the door. She wore a short pink sundress, with sunglasses and a white purse. She looked rather impatient.

"I've been here for 10 minutes you know? What takes you so long?! Let's go already!" Peach laughed at her friends' demeanor and grabbed her purse and walked out of the palace to her car. The white BMW was good to go when they left the palace.

As they drove on the populated streets of the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy blasted her music playlist and opened the sunroof. They parked the car and began shopping in the most exclusive stores of the area. The floor was impeccably clean, the stores shimmered in the blazing sun, and people from other worlds were either smoking or discussing trivial matters. As they walked around with shopping bags in hand and Starbucks coffees, an old lady cleaned the streets. She looked at the girls in disgust.

"So _this_ is what they do with _my money_? Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath.

Peach was looking at jewelry of the highest caliber on the counter while Daisy was trying on footwear. She had boxes all around her with shoes of all kinds. She admired the nude gladiator pumps she had on her legs when she absentmindedly asked "Wanna come to a party tonight?" It took Peach several seconds to process the question, when her head snapped in Daisy's direction.

"You said we were going out for dinner! What's this about a party?"

"Fox invited me to a house party; don't know whose house it is though." Daisy replied calmly. Peach looked shocked while choosing the amethyst necklace she wanted to buy. Daisy got up from the floor and walked towards Peach and patted her on the back. "Come on Peaches, you're going to _love_ the party! At least have one night out with me, will you?"

"Oh no… No! You said dinner and we're going for dinner!"

"Come on, we can go for a couple of hours and if you really don't like it, we can get some takeout and we sleepover, got it?" Peach took a deep breath and reluctantly agreed. Daisy jumped in excitement and hugged Peach, who was as rigid as wood. Several minutes later, they both left the store with their hands full.

"Hey, want to go shopping for some dresses tonight?"

"You're already forcing me to go to this party, don't force me to buy a dress." Daisy rolled her eyes as she dragged Peach along without saying a word.

 _Tired of your little shopping spree babe? If you aren't we can go out for Sushi tonight if you like!_

 _Love I have some things to do with Daisy later, so I really doubt it. But Sushi this week? You've got yourself a deal. Love you!_ Peach looked up from her phone to see Daisy wearing a black crop top with a nude skirt.

"This looks so good! Oh my god, I'm so buying it. Go try on something!" Peach later agreed on a blue and white Dolce and Gabbana dress taking their stuff and drove back to Peach's castle. Later that night, Peach and Daisy were getting ready when Toadsworth knocked on the door.

"You girls both look as lovely as ever. May I ask where you two are going?"

"We're going to a party Toadsworth. Nothing too extreme, I promise!" Toadsworth looked skeptical towards the girls but reluctantly walked away without saying another word. Daisy curled her hair while Peach was applying setting spray on her makeup.

"Excited you're finally going on a night out?" Daisy asked. Peach groaned in response. "A sushi dinner? Come on dude. You and Marth can do so much better." Peach rolled her eyes and both were later out the door.

The house seemed rather small when they pulled up, but was jammed packed with people. Bottles were on the grass and in the corner were people around a campfire smoking weed. Deep House music blasted from inside the house while the occasional splash of water was heard from the backyard. To all of this, Peach felt uneasy while Daisy happily hopped out of the car. When both girls got to the door, Fox and Falco were waiting at the entrance.

"Daisy! I can't believe you brought Peach out of all people out here! I'm truly impressed!" Both boys exclaimed while hugging them.

"What can you say? I'm a natural at convincing people!" She laughed out loud; Peach stood there clearly not amused. The four friends walked in, the hallway crowded with people drinking and making out in the dimly light corners. A DJ was set up in a corner, mixing an unrecognizable tune. Nonetheless, people were dancing on the sofas while some smoked and others took shots on the tables and the kitchen counters.

"Look, if you really don't want to be here you can leave Peach it's truly not a big deal." said Falco.

"Well, I'm here so I might as well enjoy whatever… this could be fun, no?" Peach muttered in between her teeth. Falco proceeded to serve her some beer from the cooler on the ground. Peach drank from the cup, cringing at the bitter taste of cheap beer. Peach sat on the sofa, quietly looking at her phone scrolling on Twitter, Instagram or any social media that could take her mind off of her environment. To her luck, a couple sat down beside her and started to make out, almost pushing her off the sofa. She tried pushing them away, but to no avail.

"It's been almost an hour since we got here! Haven't you danced or anything?" Fox asked. He was clearly more than tipsy, so his words were slurred. "Here, take some shots with me! You'll have fun, I ab…solutely promise."

"Look Fox, I know we're friends and all but I really wish I could go…" her mind derailed when she saw Daisy with a bottle of Vodka dancing on the sofa, grinding on a stranger. She walked there furiously and dragged her down.

"We were just getting started! I swear you never let me hook up with _anyone._ " Daisy complained. She blew a kiss to the stranger and drank.

"Look we're getting out of here and we're cleaning _you_ up." She shouted as she dragged Daisy out of the house, pushing everybody out of her way. Daisy tried to keep her balance, but ultimately fell to the ground. Peach picked her up haphazardly but was stopped by Fox at the door.

"Look Peaches, I'll take her. You don't have to carry on with her." Fox explained but Peach's blinding rage did not let her think.

"You know what? Fuck it! Give me that-"she snatched the vodka bottle from his hands and drank straight from it. Daisy sobered up at the scene and Fox stood agape. She wiped her mouth and went back to the loud music in the living room. No one moved.

As the night progressed, Peach kept drinking. Daisy was a little bit concerned over how quickly Peach was downing the drinks, but she kept her worries at the back of her mind and kept dancing along with strangers to the loud music. When would she ever witness Peach drink ever again? Probably never, so she let her keep going. Falco and Fox kept hooking up with girls, always keeping an eye on Peach and Daisy to see if anybody would come close to them and had to step in.

"D… my head hurts" Peach screamed into Daisy's ear. She took a swig at the bottle of whiskey in her hand and moaned exasperatedly.

"Peaches, I think it's like… 3 am? I… don't know. Let's leave." Peach nodded dopey-eyed in agreement. "Wait… I think I'm gonna…" Peach ran upstairs to find a washroom.

 **I split this chapter in two, since I have been working on it for a month and i'm not close to finishing it. Nonetheless, enjoy!**


End file.
